17 July 1967
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-17 ; Comments * Peel doing a daytime show (6-9 p.m.) based around the Radio London Fab 40 for the week. * High percentage of tracks played not his choice - hence his flippant mood. At times a very unlikely 1967 Peel playlist (Tom Jones, Julie Rogers, Sandie Shaw, The Shadows) * Peel tells us that the air-conditioning in the studio isn't working on this warm summer evening, but he soldiers on regardless. His criticism of the weather forecast amusingly escalates through the show * The audio is partly scoped, with many of the tracks cut out, possibly at record time, but the ads, links and news survive Tracklisting *Tim Rose: 'Morning Dew (7")' (CBS) :(JP: 'Good evening and welcome to the thing here. This is number 8 this week on the Fab 40. I was going to say "good evening" to you in Dutch, but at the crucial moment I've forgotten what it is: I had it all written down and everything, I've been sitting here saying it for the last 20 minutes so I wouldn't forget. I shall remember during the course of the next record though and delight you with it....."Goeden avond", there you are. Knew I'd get it.') *Studio Six: 'Times Were When (7")' (Polydor) *Billy Joe Royal: 'The Greatest Love (7")' (CBS) *''JP reads advert for QT Tanning Lotion'' *Who: Substitute ("revived 45") (single) Reaction 591001 *''gap in file, jumps from 90s in to above track to part way through near end of next track. '' *''6:17pm timecheck at 11:40 into file'' *Scott McKenzie: San Francisco (single) CBS 2816 (No. 1 in chart; Peel enthuses over the hippies of Haight-Ashbury) *Tom Jones: I'll Never Fall In Love Again (single) Decca F 12639 edited out *Julie Rogers: Go On Home (country song which causes Peel to adopt a Texas accent for a minute or two, but song itself not on file) *Jet Harris: 'My Lady (7")' (Fontana) TF 849 mostly edited out *Beatles: Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 *''JP - "and in 35 seconds or so, the usual bad news"'' *Love: Emotions (instrumental from their first LP; leading up to news) (LP - Love) Elektra EKL 7-4001 *''News at 6.30 with Pete Drummond (17:00 into file). News on "Big L" was presented in a fast, attention-grabbing US radio style, with a weird sound effect between each story, and Pete has a weird accent here'' *Geno Washington: She Shot A Hole In My Soul (single) Piccadilly 7N 35392 edited out *Rupert's People: Reflections Of Charles Brown edited out *Reference to Peel Acres :(JP: 'I can't find a place to live in London 'cause the estate agents say I look too weird.') *Quik: 'King Of The World (7") (Deram) edited out *6:47 timecheck at 21:17 *''JP reads advert for QT Tanning Lotion'' *Move: I Can Hear The Grass Grow ("revived 45") (single) Deram DM 117 edited out *''("What have you been drinking?" asks Peel - followed by an ad for Vitalis hair oil)'' *Beatles: All You Need Is Love (single) Parlophone R 5620 *''Ad for recruitment into computer industry'' *Sharon Tandy: Stay With Me Baby (single) Atlantic 584124 edited out *''Ad for Schoolmaster Book Of Knowledge'' *Brian Connell With The Round Sound: The Same Thing's Happened To Me (single) Mercury MF 991 edited out *''Big L T-Shirt ad'' *Shadows: Cathy's Clown edited out *''John makes a bit of hash of reading the weather forecast, much like the Orb sample. He then treats it with disdain on later readings'' 7.00-7.30: The World Tomorrow, with US evangelist Garner Ted Armstrong (regular daily feature in Radio London schedule) start, end only *7.30: News with Chuck Blair 32:07 on file *Paul And Barry Ryan: Claire (single) Decca F 12633 *Bee Gees: 'To Love Somebody (7")' (Polydor) *Warm Sounds: Sticks And Stones (single) Immediate IM 058 edited out *Rolling Stones: Tell Me (You're Comin' Back to Me) (7") Revived 45 edited out *Sandie Shaw: Tonight In Tokyo (single) Pye 7N 17346 edited out *James Carr: Let It Happen (single) Stateside SS 2038 edited out *John's Children: 'Come And Play With Me In The Garden (7")' (Track) edited out *Solomon Burke: Take Me (Just As I Am) (single) Atlantic 584122 edited out *Cream: Cat's Squirrel (b-side of single Wrapping Paper) Reaction 591007 (last minute only) ''(leads up to weather at 8.00, which John continues to berate) *Dave Davies: Death Of A Clown (single) Pye 7N 17356 *Arthur Conley: Shake, Rattle And Roll (single) Atlantic 584121 *''Ad for Schoolmaster Book Of Knowledge :(JP (affecting Elvis voice): 'Thank you very much indeed, that's sure good to know, bit of information, like to hear all about it, tell us more some other time, sonny. (returns to normal voice) Here's a record for my brother Alan who lives just off the King's Road actually, just across from the Chelsea Potter, and he and all his demented friends go down to all the latest Elvis Presley films and sit there and bellow with mirth throughout the entire proceedings. This is for him, don't go away.') *Elvis Presley: 'One-Sided Love Affair (LP-Elvis Presley)' (RCA) An album track, although JP for some reason calls it a revived 45. *''Commercial for Silexene paint'' :(JP: 'Just a little Silexene and a touch of mascara and I'm ready for the clubs.') *Stevie Wonder: 'I Was Made To Love Her (7")' (Tamla Motown) *Troggs: Hi Hi Hazel (single) Page One POF 030 recording cuts out just after start File ;Name *1967 07 17 John Peel Show 1800-2015 ;Length *00:59:15 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper and Colin Ellis for supplying a copy. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio London